Love is in the air
by carolina-28
Summary: Where Arthur tries to fondle/have sex with Merlin on a plane. Established relationship please! SLASH


Pairing: Arthur/Merlin SLASH  
Rating: R  
Words: 2,818

Written for l.j. community kinkme_merlin prompt... Arthur/Merlin, Modern AU. Where Arthur tries to fondle/have sex with Merlin on a plane. Established relationship please!  
Un beta'd.

* * *

Merlin sneaks a wary sideway glance at his boyfriend as they cross the tarmac toward the imposing Boeing 737-800. He knows how nervy the man gets before flying so hasn't put his foot down after the third glass of merlot at the airport bar. Grabbing the stumbling man's upper arm he wonders if that hasn't been a huge error of judgement.

"My saviour," Arthur says in lilting tones as he leans into Merlin's side and presses an open-mouthed kiss against his slender neck. "You taste bubbly," he murmurs and then frowns. "No – I meant you taste lovely."

Merlin rolls his eyes but his expression displays fond exasperation as it often does with this great hunk of man he claimed a year ago today. Today being their one year anniversary with them going back to Dublin to stay at the quaint bed and breakfast where they had first met.

"You feeling okay?" he asks hoping the answer will be reassuring. It goes two ways with Arthur after one too many – he either is loud, thinking he is the most hilarious person ever (hard to differentiate between drunk Arthur and sober it is true) or he gets sleepy and proceeds to nod off without warning. Merlin is hoping for the latter especially since there will be no escape hatch on the plane without plummeting to immediate death. Sure, sometimes observing Arthur in drunken flight entertaining strangers makes him wish for death but really he would rather not.

"Course I am Merl," Arthur replies with a beatific smile. He strokes a finger down the soft pale skin of Merlin's neck and proceeds to wink lasciviously. The man beside him instantly stiffens – and not in the good way.

"What have I told you about calling me that," Merlin protests distractedly whilst his mind screams – fuck. Fuck. FUCK. There is one other type of behaviour his boyfriend displays whilst pissed and by the looks of things, Merlin is going to be dealing with it for around an hour in the air unless the man quickly sobers up.

Oh, Lord.

Amorous, horny Arthur can be and often is an amazing experience – just not on a plane in front of an audience.

The haze seems to clear from Arthur's eyes as he peers at Merlin. "Sorry Merli-i-n," he says, dragging out the last syllable in his boyfriend's name. "Love you," he mumbles wide eyes filled with obvious apology.

Knowing he is a sucker for that puppy dog stare is one thing but pre-warned doesn't always mean pre-armed and this is no exception. Merlin finds his head is nodding and mouth tilting into an amused smile.

They have come to a halt blocking the steps leading up into the plane and several people shoot impatient looks and cough loudly to show their displeasure.

"Let's get on the plane and get a seat before we both collapse with me under you," he mutters. "That wouldn't be good," he adds imagining how out of control that will get with a drunk Arthur on top. He is becoming aroused at the thought and he is trying to keep the situation as sexy as his uncle Gaius explaining new medical theories. Merlin attempts to imagine something else immediately – because Lord he shouldn't think of his Godfather and the concept of sexiness in the same train of thought. He shrugs the other man's heavier weight off his shoulder and grabs Arthur's hand to keep him close.

Unfortunately, his gaze falls on his boyfriend's amused smirk. His face feels hot as he reaches the top of the steps and smiles at the cabin crew as they view his boarding pass.

"Mmm. That sounds fucking brilliant," Arthur says huskily, eyes alight with mischief, and then his brow furrows. "Are you calling me fat?" he asks indignantly. "You just said it wouldn't be good if I landed on top of you!" He looks and sounds scandalized and Merlin can't hold back his grin.

"Course not," he protests trying not to laugh but not managing very well as he snorts loudly before immediately coughing and casting a look either side for vacant seats. He hears Arthur huff behind him and feels relieved that the tension has abated for the moment. He can only hope that Arthur will drop off for a nap before he gets too frisky.

"This is shit," Arthur grumbles with hands gesturing wildly in all directions and kicks the seat in front. Merlin winces and smiles apologetically at the disgruntled man who turns around to glare.

"Shut it you ponce," he urges digging an elbow hard into his boyfriend's side. "Not all of us were brought up with a private jet parked outside."

Arthur snorts. "It wasn't parked you twat. We kept it at the…" Merlin rolls his eyes cause drunken Arthur can be even more overbearing than his sober form. He has already made a scene by loudly telling Merlin that he wants the window seat.

He murmurs placating words now and sighs his relief as Arthur appears to calm and his rant trails off. Merlin smiles fondly, eyes soft, as the golden head flops sideways to rest on his shoulder and those gorgeous blue eyes close slowly on a tired smile. His shoulder tingles where they touch and Merlin takes a moment to drink in the sight of a quiet, peaceful Arthur.

Outside is dark and Merlin shivers, still not warmed up since boarding the plane. He reaches into his backpack and withdraws the tartan blanket he received from Arthur's stepsister as a birthday present. The soft wool brings back memories of cuddling up with his boyfriend on their sofa and snuggling in bed during winter months. He tucks it around his waist and lets it hang over his feet, making sure it isn't overlapping over Arthur. The man hates feeling too hot whilst flying.

He has just finished wriggling his bum forward into a comfortable position and is smiling fondly at Arthur's sleep softened features.

"Excuse me," says a male voice to his right.

He glances up reluctantly and sees a youngish man of probably a similar age to himself.

Merlin stares and then his brow furrows. "Do I know you?" he asks and winces immediately, thankful that Arthur is asleep as he registers the wide knowing grin.

He awaits a response and is relieved when the man merely asks if the remaining aisle seat in their row is available. Merlin nods with a hesitant smile and watches the man put away his luggage in the over head locker and sit down with a loud sigh.

"Anything else available?" the man asks and nudges their shoulders gently.

Merlin gapes at this blatant come on and nervously glances left to ensure Arthur is still asleep. The relief is immense when he hears quiet snoring – snoring that Arthur protests he does not do EVER – and turns back to frown at his neighbour.

Then it hits him. "Will!" he exclaims.

The other man just looks at him.

"It's Merlin. We went to the same primary in Ealdor," he says any unease he had felt forgotten at meeting someone from his childhood, someone who has been a good friend.

He watches as surprise morphs into delight on the man's face.

"Emrys," he states and beams. "Yeah I remember, you moved away halfway through primary four. We used to play make believe in the forest behind the playground."

This disjointed account brings back warm memories of more innocent times.

"So," Will murmurs. "You going back home?"

Merlin shakes his head, thinking of how Arthur is now his home. "I'm going over for…"

The other man interrupts. "You want to join up and explore the home country together?"

He sounds so eager and Merlin has almost forgotten about the initial flirty behaviour but he hasn't forgotten Arthur and is about to say so.

What he actually says is, "Meep!"

Will frowns. "You okay?"

He is definitely NOT okay. A sure hand is undoing his fly under the blanket and tugging down the zip of his jeans then sliding inside. Arthur begged he go commando that morning the sneaky bastard.

"Um...yeah," he mumbles and then hisses softly. His cheeks begin to heat and he reads concern on the other man's face. It is difficult to appear unconcerned however when someone has you literally by the balls.

Merlin attempts to modulate his breathing and appear calm whilst a warm hand slides up and down his cock, encircling it and squeezing gently. His mouth falls open and he ducks his head to hide what must be obvious arousal.

"You're really flushed," Will says. "I can get the flight attendant if you feel ill."

"God!" Merlin gasps and is sure he hears a low snicker. "God, no," he amends. Don't want to cause a fuss. It's warm in here that's all."

"If you're sure," Will says looking confused then eager to help once more. "I'll put your rug up in the locker if you're too hot."

"Fuck no!" Merlin exclaims and then groans as the movement on his cock slows pace and a thumb rubs the head in gentle circles. Fucking tease.

His eyes open and he can see Will study him with suspicion.

"You look like you..." Will shakes his head, and his eyes flick over Merlin's face.

"I wasn't feeling great before boarding," Merlin mutters and attempts a grin. "I'm just a bit nervous of flying."

This is a fucking lie as he is the one who always looks after the more anxious Arthur.

The sudden tightening around his cock is timed suspiciously to agree with his guilty thoughts.

"So you didn't answer me," Will points out eagerly. "You want to join forces once we land? How long are you over for anyway?"

Merlin's head thumps back against the ridiculously uncomfortable chair."Guh!" he gasps and then bites his lip hard. "Erm...Gunna have plans for the entire trip sorry."

The hand strokes sinuously now as if to praise his words. "Maybe another time," he manages huskily.

Will seems to take this as a come on because he grabs Merlin's hand and murmurs, "I'd like that."

Merlin wonders now why he hasn't just said he has a partner upfront. The vicious tightening and tugging of his cock seems determined to hammer that point home.

Then abruptly the touch is gone and Merlin feels instantly bereft. He aches for release and for that teasing, oh so familiar hand.

He wants to and could very nearly scream his disapproval.

"Looks like we're about to take off," Will murmurs.

"Are we," he says distracted with his hips still lifting in small tiny circles desperate for relief.

The sudden roaring of the engines and quickening pace down the runway make him reach under the blanket. It brushes against skin and instantly Merlin's hand is engulfed tightly in Arthur's warm one. Despite the previous shenanigans his eyes soften and he rubs his thumb reassuringly over Arthur's hand.

As the plane soars up into the air the grip on Merlin's hand tightens further but he ignores the pain. Arthur's eyes are closed and his head rests so that his face is to the side facing Merlin. Golden lashes brush against chiselled cheekbones. Merlin stares.

As the plane evens out Arthur's grip slackens.

"I think we can take off our seatbelts now." Will reaches over to unsnap Merlin's belt. "Let me." He raises an eyebrow as his touch causes the blanket to shift revealing the erection Merlin had never lost. Taking care of Arthur makes him almost as horny for the man as his touch.

"Okay either you really like flying or..." Will smirks and strokes dangerously low on the blankets.

Merlin thinks now is a good time to mention Arthur in no uncertain terms.

The grip which had begun to ease begins to threaten to crush the fragile bones of his fingers. Glancing sideways Merlin gulps as he sees glinting blue eyes. They are trained on the hand resting near Merlin's groin.

"Erm, the thing is..." Merlin is desperate to stop this, set Will straight – so to speak – but his boyfriend has other ideas.

Arthur has grabbed Will's trespassing, invading hand and is flinging it away from Merlin's lap. His eyes are no longer those of a flirty drunk but are hard and threatening as he eyes up his rival. Possessively he maintains his grip of Merlin.

"What the hell!" Will says. He is looking at Arthur like he's some nutter. "I'm going to call someone," he reassures Merlin. "He's obviously drunk, you can smell it."

"No!" Merlin shouts and it brings an attendant over to query if something's wrong.

"No," he repeats but in a quieter voice. "A misunderstanding but we're fine." He gives her one of his famously endearing smiles and she sighs a bit before walking away to assist a man who is protesting that he can't get his bottle of wine open.

"Can someone tell me what is going on," Will demands and is looking at the two other men with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"You were feeling up my boyfriend and I stopped you," Arthur growls.

"Arthur!" Merlin gasps.

Will turns to Merlin who promptly blushes.

"Erm yeah he is and I tried to turn you down gently but then you got the wrong idea..." Merlin looks down at his groin and back at Will.

Will goes white. "So that really wasn't for me?" he mumbles looking horrified that he has near fondled someone against their will.

Arthur butts in and Merlin is just surprised he has been silent for so long.

"No that was my boyfriend's reaction after I felt him up under the blanket."

He looks so smug and proud of the fact which he has just announced to a complete stranger and probably at least three rows all around.

Merlin could just die but a part of him loves Arthur claiming him so publicly. Even if it's probably because he's still a bit tipsy.

"Arthur!" he protests but mostly for show. His boyfriend grins wickedly. Knowingly.

Will looks mortified. "You could have said you were seeing someone," he tells Merlin sounding very put out.

"I tried," he protests at the same time as Arthur says, "You should have."

Something in Merlin snaps. "Well then you wouldn't have got the chance to grope me and act all possessive. I know you love it."

He groans as soon as he's said it because he isn't into public scenes or saying such things aloud. It's Arthur who has that effect on him and judging by the smug grin the git knows it.

They lock eyes for a while, Merlin trying to glare whilst Arthur smiles cheekily. He feels his lips turn up into a smile of his own and then before he knows it their lips are locking and he is partially on Arthur's lap.

A loud cough and amused "excuse me" breaks up their little moment and looking up Merlin sees through half lidded eyes an attendant watching them and trying to appear stern.

He slides back into his seat and tucks his head into the nook below Arthur's chin and inhales deeply. God he loves everything about this man, the way he smells, everything.

"I had no chance."

Merlin starts and turns to see Will watching them wide eyed.

Is it bad that he'd forgotten about him?

Arthur reaches an arm around him to pull him in, away from Will.

"Nope," Arthur answers for him. "You really don't."

The rest of the flight is a bit awkward with Will pretending the first minutes didn't happen and Arthur not letting him forget with constant excessive touching of Merlin. If such a thing is possible. Merlin knows at least half of it is for Will's benefit.

As they touch down on the tarmac Merlin keeps his hand tightly in Arthur's and presses his lips to the man's neck as he shudders his relief. The poor soul really hates flying but Merlin is glad he can be there for someone who is usually so strong.

They wave Will off and Arthur sniggers as the other man almost breaks into a run.

"You really are a bastard," Merlin says fondly. "And I can't believe you on that plane."

"You love it really" Arthur smirks as he hoists their bags from the conveyor belt. "Admit it."

Merlin bumps his elbow.

Arthur nudges him back and would have sent him flying but for the hand which grabs his coat.

"Maybe" Merlin murmurs.

"Didn't quite catch that," Arthur says calmly. He hands Merlin his case to pull so that they hold hands.

"Okay okay, I love it" Merlin says and laughingly protests as Arthur ruffles his hair roughly and pulls him in for a swift hard kiss murmuring happy anniversary before yanking him back.

"Happy anniversary you fool," Merlin sighs when he can come up for air.


End file.
